The Wonders of Dreams
by heyMAY
Summary: Bella gets in a car crash and is stuck in a coma while her imagination runs wild with people like vampire Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Emmett McCarty.Then later, Bella figures out she’s in coma—but will she ever wake up? When she doesn't even WANT to?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Bella!" Renee called.

"Yeah?" I replied. Stupid parties. Alice had dressed me up in a mid-thigh dress with a v-neck and sequins all over it. I _hate_ that kind of thing!! I hated _fashion_ in general! And now Alice was making me wear _this!_ How worse does it get?! **(Tee hee, little does Bella know…)**

"We're leaving now!"

"Okay!" I called back to Renee. Then I knocked on my bathroom door. "Alice, time to go!"

"'Kay! Coming."

Just then the door opened, and my best friend with pixie-like hair came out, also in a tiny shirt of a dress. Wow. Barely covered her butt. Alice really out-did herself, and not in a good way. How was she going to sit down?!

"Rosalie!"

"I'm going!"

A few minutes later, the door opened to show Rosalie in just as much covered of a dress—no, shirt—as Alice. She looked like a pure goddess! Her dress had a Grecian drapes kind of effect coming down from the middle to the sides, accentuating even more her perfect curves, as well as being a silk of some kind, showing off even more the fact that Rosalie was already perfect in body _and_ face, _and_ hair. My self-esteem steamed towards the floor just to be in the same area as her.

Of course she would have a man like Emmett McCarty. I didn't _like_ like him, but he's really sweet and brawny. Like my older brother I never had. He was exactly her 'type.' And Alice, Alice had Jasper. He was sweet, always had sympathy for people, and was completely and utterly nice. All Alice's 'type.'

"Come, madams, the party's awaiting our arrival," I said, in a British accent.

Alice giggled and stepped out the door. But I knew something was up. Just like she has guesses about things, her guess was always right. But played along, or tried to. I'm a horrible liar.

In the car, we turned up the radio and sang along while Renee drove us toward the party. I can't believe my _mom_ would let me wear this! Why couldn't Renee be a mom for once and tell me I couldn't wear it?!

But just then, I saw headlights flash right in front of me.

I was going to be _dead!_

_**A/N: Of course, she's not going to, she just thinks she will. (Die, I mean.) Second story, so we'll see where I go with this…but REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Beginning to Set Sights

_Chapter 1:_

_Beginning to Set Sights_

"_Because_

_The sun ain't shining no more_

_I don't know why,_

_But I've seen it before._

_Ain't got no joy, no,_

_Mentally, no."_

_-The Asteroid Galaxy Tour_

_In the last chapter:_

_But just then, I saw headlights flash right in front of me._

_I was going to be _dead!

***

Renee, Alice, Rosalie, were all in Phoenix Hospital, trying to keep from crying when they heard about Bella. All were in better shape than her.

Charlie, who had flown in from Forks, was sulking next to Jasper and Emmett. Bella was like a sister to Emmett and Jasper.

Bella was in coma.

***

Next to me was a statue. A statue that looked like… Alice?

Next to her, Rosalie?

Were the statues painted? Because they were too still to be people, but looked pretty damn realistic.

Were these guys-

My thoughts were interrupted when I was turning around by another statue that was utterly perfect, without an imperfection. He had messy, bronze hair, and to be honest, (Alice and Rosalie would be proud of me finally saying something _remotely_ like this,) but that made him look sexy. His eyes were…an amber color?

Funny—I just realized that Alice and Rosalie do, too.

I tried turned a bit to look at the other statues, but I was stuck staring googly-eyed at the bronze-haired one.

"Could I help you?" he said, a bit irritated, also scaring me half to death.

"You can talk?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, of course I can talk." He was still irritated.

I felt my cheeks flaming up. I had been staring at this complete stranger for a few minutes—maybe hours— and I'm sure he wasn't happy about that.

"Hey, I can too!"

I knew who that was. I would know that voice anywhere.

"A-Alice?"

"How do you know me?" she asked questioningly, but still in a playful tone.

I decided to play dumb, see how she would react. "No, I don't really know you, I just guessed your name."

"Hey, you're really bad at lying, just tell me."

"Well… It's a long story. And I would prefer to not do it in the middle of nowhere, **(ha!!! That's a name of a song I like… it's called Middle of Nowhere by Hot Hot Heat. Check it out on Youtube or something!!!)** so could we please…go to your house…I guess?"

"Yep," she said, as soon as hopping toward what I suspected was her house, as well as pulling me along with her. "Come on, Jasper, Emmett, we've got a guest!"

"Alice… are you sure…that you want me, a stranger… in your house?"

Alice laughed. "Oh, I'm positive."

All the while, I could feel someone staring at me from the back.

***

"Renee, you can go see how Isabella is doing, now," Isabella's doctor stated.

Renee silently got up out of her chair and went over to Isabella's room, sobbing without tears. She was doing really well, and feeling boat loads better, even though she was the one who was closest to the car when it crashed.

"Bella…" was all she could say, as she sat there. Tears spilled out of her eyes in spite of the dryness that had come before.

***

Alice's place was a completely modern place, nothing in the least horrifying. Everything was beautiful, and even though it looked completely modern, it had a little bit of a 1700's feel to it with a couple of pillows that seemed to be modern, and at the same time old.

"Like it?" Alice's voice called, "Esme did it all herself."

"Who's Esme?"

"She'll be here soon."

And right on cue, there was a woman with beautifully wavy caramel hair, with bangs to the side, making her look even more stunning next to her ivory pale—almost as pale as mine—skin.

"Welcome, dear," she said. She had a voice as sweet as honey.

"H-hi! I'm Bella! And you must be Emse…"

She giggled. "Yes, I'm Esme. And to what do I owe you this delightful visit for?"

"Um, well, Alice invited me over."

"Okay, well, you two have fun!" she said as she turned the corner back to where ever she was before.

"So your name's Bella?" Alice said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now I want to know you guys' names."

"Well," Alice said, "I'm Alice, as you somehow know, and next to me is Rosalie," I knew her, too. "And the boy to your right is Edward. Jasper and Emmett will be here soon and we can introduce you to them, and Carlisle later. Right now, I want to hear your story too much!"

***

"You can go now, Charlie." Renee snapped.

Lucky for Charlie, he knew it was not a good idea to go in with Renee. They were divorced, and who knows what Renee would have said, or even _done_, to him if he had gone in?

Charlie muttered a thanks, and made his way into Isabella's room.

"Bells...If you can here me...I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that often enough. Please wake up." **(Credits go to.... kab16 for that line there!!!)**

He let tears slide down his cheeks, still wishing his Bella was back home at Forks.

_**A/N:Heyy!! :) First chapter. Yay~ And sorry I haven't updated in a WHILE, but now I'm going on vacation for a few days, so see ya soon!! :D Oh, and REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	3. If You Really Want Me To Explain…

_Chapter 2:_

_If You Really Want Me To Explain…_

"_Dancing through life,_

_Skimming the surface,_

_And lighting where it's smooth"_

_-Wicked (The Musical)  
_

_**A/N: Hey there guys!!! Hope you've liked the story so far… But! I've been workin' hard on this one, so let's see what y'all think.**_

"Umm, where to start… Well… I was on the way to a party"—I blushed and was reminded to wonder if I was wearing the same outfit, which in fact I was—"and I was with my friend whose name is also Alice, and another friend named Rosalie-"

At which point I was interrupted by Alice. "Hey we know a Rosalie! She's our sister.. sort of."

I continued from where I left off, choosing not to acknowledge her comment. "-And my mom, Renee. Do you know her, too?"

"Nope, no Renee."

"Okay, then. But on the way to this prestigious party, got into a car crash, which I can only hope was minor."

Alice seemed as if she was intrigued the whole time, the bronze-haired boy, too.

"Really?" she said, sounding like a 5-year-old who was listening to one of her friends gush about going to the zoo or something.

"Yup."

"Wait, do you like parties and shopping and that kind of thing?"

"Not really. I just get forced to go by the Other Alice and the Other Rosalie all the time, no help from Renee. I thought parents were against that kind of thing!" The end was just my thoughts aloud.

Alice's face slipped into a pout

"B-but… How can you hate shopping?" she wailed, nearly, _nearly, _crying.

"Um… Well… I…"

"Well, I hate shopping, so it's not that hard to imagine," the bronze-haired one said, actually pitching into a conversation.

"Hey, I never caught your name. What is it?"

"Edward, and you?"

"Bella. Nice to meet you."

"You, too," he said. Although I noticed he didn't reach out and try and shake my hand.

***

**2 Days Later**

Alice had finally healed and was now on her way to meet Bella. (She had only had several gashes and a broken leg.)

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You pick now to leave me to shop alone?"

***

**1 Day Later (or 3 Days, depending on if you want to add Alice's days with it or not.)**

"Bellaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiiice!"

"Will you go shopping with me??"

"Um… I…"

I turned to Edward for help.

"Alice, she doesn't like shopping. You know that."

Alice started pouting. "But… Please, Bella?"

Ugh. She _always_ got me.

"Fine, Alice. But I can veto."

"Okay! That's fine!!"

It startled me how much she was like Alice back home. Oh, I missed the Other Alice.

"Bella, come on! We have to get you some suitable clothes! All of yours are horrifying!"

"Coming!" Geez! It was about 20 seconds ago I told her we were going, but look at her! She's still making me go this freakin' second!

***

Shopping took _for-ever._ I was scared to death of Alice's driving, and Edward was smart enough to stay behind.

And come to think of it, I had never met Alice and Edward's brothers and sister she'd told me so much about. Wonder when they'd come home.

"Bella, we're home!" Alice said, waving her hand infront of my face.

"Yeah, okay."

"And can you get some of the bags?"

Alice had gotten 50 bags' worth of clothes. I was scared to death about that! Not to mention that they were _all_ for _me!_ How much more scary can you get?!

_**A/N: Hiiii, again! Finished with chapter 2, finally. And I need to get back on my other story… I'll try to finish and post that chapter up soon :) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
